Il Giardino degli Elfi
by silviainthesky
Summary: Dopo la morte di Cedric, Orube cerca di riportare ordine nella propria vita, ma non è un'impresa semplice, soprattutto se si è ospiti in un mondo alieno e poco famigliare. Un visitatore inaspettato le offre però l'opportunità di rimettersi in gioco e di ritrovare sé stessa e il proprio valore... e forse anche qualcosa in più.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emQuesta storia è un esperimento, un esperimento che mi serve per tornare a scrivere. So che ho un'altra fan fiction abbandonata dopo soli sei capitoli, ma non è facile riprendere il filo di un lavoro iniziato quasi due anni fa./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emQuindi ho deciso di iniziare qualcosa di nuovo (e, forse, più semplice), nella speranza di poter poi riprendere anche F.A.I.R.Y, un giorno. Il problema è che, dopo un anno passato all'estero, scrivere in italiano è più difficile del previsto, quindi sarei davvero grata a chiunque abbia voglia di lasciarmi una recensione, magari aiutandomi a correggere quello che non va./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emGrazie!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"em***/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emQual è l'abito perfetto per fargli perdere la testa? Scoprilo col nostro test esclusivo!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Disgustata, Orube allontanò da sé le bozze con un gesto secco, alzandosi dal tavolo e raggiungendo la finestra che dava sulla strada deserta, avvolta dalle prime ombre della sera. Ultimamente lavorare era diventato un peso insopportabile. Gli articoli leggeri e superficiali che un tempo la facevano sorridere e che l'avevano convinta ad accettare l'incarico di redattrice del settimanale ora le sembravano un ammasso di idiozie senza senso, una perdita di tempo che non poteva permettersi e alla quale tuttavia non poteva sottrarsi. Doveva rimanere a Heatherfield, non poteva scomparire nel nulla, così di punto in bianco, doveva restare ancora per qualche tempo in quella casa e in quella città che serbavano troppi ricordi. Per non parlare di quella casa, di quella emlibreria/em che non le era permesso abbandonare. Il portale era chiuso, il libro aveva perso ogni traccia di magia, ma Kandrakar le aveva chiesto di vegliare ancora per qualche tempo. E lei, da bravo soldato, aveva ubbidito. Era così maledettamente brava a mettersi in secondo piano e a eseguire gli ordini. Peccato che il suo cuore avesse qualche difficoltà in più./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"La giovane guerriera comprendeva perfettamente il punto di vista dell'Oracolo, sapeva che tornando a Basiliade avrebbe sollevato fin troppi sospetti e avrebbe causato dei fastidi alle Witch, ma le sarebbe almeno piaciuto avere la possibilità di cambiare lavoro. E forse l'avrebbe anche fatto, se solo avesse avuto la forza di mettersi a cercare un altro impiego… Orube, però, in quel periodo aveva a malapena la forza di alzarsi dal letto e guardarsi allo specchio. La scomparsa di Cedric l'aveva turbata più di quanto ritenesse possibile – e accettabile. Tra tutte le Guardiane, lo sguardo di Cornelia era quello che le risultava più difficile da sostenere, forse perché anche lei aveva perso un uomo al quale aveva voluto bene: storie diverse, stesso risultato. La giovane avrebbe voluto fissare gli occhi azzurri della ragazza e dirle di smetterla di guardarla così, come ad offrirle la possibilità di confidarsi e una spalla su cui piangere, di smetterla perché lei emnon aveva nulla da confidare/em, perché lei non lo amava, non l'aveva mai amato, non aveva mai amato nessuno all'infuori della sua Maestra e del suo popolo e che la pena che Cornelia provava per lei era del tutto inutile e fuori luogo… ma, ancora una volta, Orube sapeva che non avrebbe fatto nulla, che non avrebbe mai affrontato Cornelia per il timore che la sua voce tremasse e tradisse qualcosa di cui nemmeno la sua mente e il suo cuore erano certi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emCedric…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Lo squillo del telefono, quasi doloroso per le sue orecchie non del tutto umane, la distrasse momentaneamente dal suo sconforto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Si, pronto," rispose, cercando di mantenere una voce neutra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Rebecca, a che punto sono quelle bozze che ti ho inviato?" David non era tipo da perdersi in convenevoli./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Sono… quasi pronte – Orube frugò rapidamente trai fogli sparsi sul tavolo, alla ricerca delle stampe più recenti – ci sono solo un paio di dettagli da sistemare, ma…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Va bene, senti, non c'è tempo – la interruppe il suo capo – dimmi solo quale ragazza preferisci."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Orube osservò le due candidate, una bionda dagli occhi enormi e la bocca a cuore dipinta di rosso e una bruna con la bocca spalancata in maniera vagamente oscena e una tiara in testa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""La bruna, - decise rapidamente – è più spontanea."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emÈ più volgare/emspan style="line-height: 150%;", considerò tra sé. A volte aveva l'impressione di prendere volutamente la decisione sbagliata, forse nella speranza di rivelarsi poco adatta all'incarico che le era stato affidato e di farsi così licenziare. emCosì potrei tornare a casa senza dover rendere conto a nessuno/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%;"David però non batté ciglio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Perfetto," si limitò a dire, prima di riattaccare il telefono./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Orube restò ferma accanto al tavolo, con l'apparecchio ancora accanto all'orecchio e una mano sulle fotografie delle due modelle, leggermente sorpresa dalla velocità con cui si era conclusa la conversazione./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emDa quando gli umani sono più veloci di me? /emspan style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Si chiese, stupita. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emNo, veramente, da quando gli umani sono più veloci di me?! /emspan style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"La giovane ripose lentamente il telefono, colpita da un'illuminazione. emBasta. Basta auto commiserarsi. Sono una guerriera, sono stata in guerra. Siamo stati in guerra. La gente muore, combattendo. È normale. Basta!/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"A grandi passi si avvicinò al lavello della cucina e si sciacquò le mani, poi il viso. Non avrebbe più pianto per Cedric, né per quello che avrebbero potuto avere insieme. E non avrebbe nemmeno avuto rimpianti per la donna che avrebbe potuto essere: perché lei non era una donna, era una guerriera. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Orube sorrise di un sorriso amaro e sollevato al tempo stesso: quel pianeta le aveva quasi fatto dimenticare sé stessa, ma, fortunatamente ora si era ritrovata, ne era – quasi – certa. Non sarebbe stato facile, no, ma avrebbe risalito la china, anche se farlo avrebbe significato tagliare i ponti con una parte di vita che le aveva dato tanto. Tanto dolore, ma anche tante esperienze e tante conoscenze in più./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Sentendosi leggera come non le accadeva da molto più tempo di quanto non volesse ammettere, la giovane si stiracchiò – emcome un gatto, non come una donna/em. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Osservando i fogli che riempivano il tavolo della sua cucina, Orube iniziò a raccoglierli e a sistemarli in pile ordinate. Quando ebbe finito prese uno strofinaccio dalla mensola sopra il lavello, lo inumidì e lo passò sul tavolo. Poi, con l'aspirapolvere, pulì il pavimento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Si sentiva… ok. Non bene, non a posto, ma ok. Il dolore che l'aveva perseguitata per settimane era lì, bussava alle porte della sua mente, ma era una bussata timida, non particolarmente invadente, una bussata che la giovane guerriera era perfettamente in grado di ignorare. Era convinta che, se avesse continuato a farlo, la persona che cercava di entrare nella sua testa si sarebbe stancata di aspettare e se ne sarebbe andata, lasciandola in pace una volta per tutte. Il trucco stava nel crearsi un diversivo, nel non pensarci./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"E infatti Orube emnon ci stava pensando affatto/em, quando la sua mente, intenta a empensare a tutt'altro/em, captò qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto captare. Un rumore, un fruscio, l'ombra di un movimento fuori dalla porta, in giardino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I suoi sensi di felino balzarono subito all'erta e la giovane provò una sensazione che non provava da tempo: il brivido della caccia. Normalmente la parte più domestica del suo essere avrebbe soffocato quell'istinto primordiale, ma non quel giorno: quello era il giorno della rinascita, il giorno del riscatto e lei avrebbe assecondato quello che la sua natura le ordinava./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"La giovane posò il cucchiaio che aveva in mano e con il quale si apprestava a mescolare la zuppa che bolliva sui fornelli e, con il passo felpato e silenzioso che le era naturale, si avvicinò alla porta d'ingresso. Rimase un istante in ascolto, immobile, respirando profondamente: anche se sapeva che con ogni probabilità là fuori non ci sarebbe stato nulla in grado di farle del male, Orube avrebbe preferito avvicinarsi di soppiatto alla fonte del rumore, anziché comparirle davanti spalancando la porta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Non che avesse scelta, comunque./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Con un gesto deciso spalancò l'uscio e poi, istintivamente, si acquattò a terra, distribuendo il peso sui quattro arti. I jeans, scoprì, erano un po' troppo rigidi e non le consentivano di muoversi con la stessa naturalezza che le garantiva invece l'uniforme tradizionale dei guerrieri di Basiliade. Dalla sua posizione, Orube scrutò il giardino buio. A un primo sguardo le parve deserto e completamente silenzioso, tuttavia, dopo pochi secondi, il fruscio che aveva attirato la sua attenzione tornò a farsi sentire: veniva dalla siepe che separava il suo giardino da quello accanto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Ritenendo ormai abbastanza certo che la cosa nascosta là dietro non costituisse in alcun modo un pericolo, la giovane vi si diresse a passo deciso, con l'intenzione di stanare l'ospite prima che questi avesse il tempo di reagire. Dai suoni prodotti, la donna si sarebbe aspettata di trovarsi di fronte a un cane, un gatto o forse – emsai che bello! /em– due ragazzi in cerca di intimità: quel che certo non avrebbe pensato di trovare era un uomo anziano e minuto, raggomitolato su sé stesso e apparentemente incapace di alzarsi in piedi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Senza riflettere, Orube scavalcò la siepe con un balzo e atterrò morbidamente di fianco all'uomo. Sembrava davvero piccolissimo e molto vecchio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"La giovane gli posò una mano sulla spalla, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Tutto bene, signore?" le pareva evidente che non andasse 'tutto bene', ma il tempo trascorso sulla Terra non le aveva insegnato come affrontare una situazione del genere. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Riscosso dalla sua voce, l'uomo voltò il capo verso di lei e puntò i suoi occhi verdi, resi lattiginosi dal tempo e dall'età avanzata, in quelli dorati della giovane e sussurrò qualcosa con una voce talmente flebile che Orube, nonostante i sensi acuti, non riuscì a decifrare./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Corrugando la fronte, si inginocchiò e si avvicinò al volto dell'uomo, che fece del suo meglio per alzare un poco il capo nella sua direzione. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Ho freddo," riuscì a ripetere lui, un istante prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito sfinito e di crollare a terra, privo di sensi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Orube lo guardò svenire, desolata./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Quello non era emaffatto/em il diversivo che aveva in mente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emPremessa fondamentale (forse avrei dovuto farla prima, ma vabbé): non è che mi ricordi proprio bene-bene-bene come si siano svolte le storie nei fumetti. Diciamo che mi sono attenuta più o meno a quello che è successo fino alla fine della saga di Ludmoore, solo che, nella mia versione dei fatti, Orube non ha lasciato Heatherfield. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" /p 


End file.
